Rumi Ochiai
Rumi Ochiai (落合 るみ, born on March 6, 1973) is a Japanese voice actress. She is best known for voicing Sharona in Shaman King, Cindy Fiorentino in Z.O.E. Dolores, Rouge the Bat in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Yuhi Kurenai in Naruto, Marin's Mama in Fullmetal Alchemist, Melopsum in Ragnarok The Animation and Lamia in Mao Dante. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Bleach – Jidanda Taro *Boruto Naruto Next Generation – Sarutobi Kurenai (various episodes) *Case Closed – Seiko Inui (Ep. 377 & 378) *Demon Lord Dante – Lamia *Fullmetal Alchemist – Marin's Mama (Ep. 5) *Gankutsuou The Count of Monte Cristo – Librarian Program (Ep. 13) *Michiko & Hatchin – Woman in TV Show (Ep. 7) *Naruto – Yuhi Kurenai *Naruto Shippuuden – Yuhi Kurenai *NieA 7 – Kotomi Hiyama *Paranoia Agent – Additional Voice (Ep. 1 & 12) *Pokémon – Merry (Ep. 246) *Ragnarok The Animation – Archer, Melopsum, Alchemist (Ep. 2), Crusader (Ep. 13), Female Monk (Ep. 21 & 22) & Witch (Ep. 23) *Saiyuki Reload – Korei (Ep. 8) *Sazae San – Nakajima kun *Shaman King – Sharona *Sonic X – Rouge the Bat *The Twelve Kingdoms – Keika & Kaka (Ep. 23) *Wild Arms Twilight Venom – Rummy (Ep. 6) & Tamri (Ep. 13) *Zone of the Enders – Cindy Fiorentino Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *Hinoyoujin – Matchmaker's Wife *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 7' – Yuhi Kurenai (flashback) *Zone of the Enders Idolo – Melissa *??? – ??? Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – Rouge the Bat *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Rouge the Bat *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Rouge the Bat *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Yuhi Kurenai (support type) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Yuhi Kurenai *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact – Yuhi Kurenai *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Yuhi Kurenai (support type) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Yuhi Kurenai (support type) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Yuhi Kurenai (support type) *Naruto Ultimate Ninja – Yuhi Kurenai *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Yuhi Kurenai *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm – Yuhi Kurenai *Refrain Love – Ayano *Shadow the Hedgehog – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Adventure 2 – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Battle – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Colors – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Forces – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Free Riders – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Generations – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Heroes – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Riders – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Rouge the Bat *Sonic the Hedgehog – Rouge the Bat Quotes *"???" *"???" Knownable Roles *'Sharona' in Shaman King. *'Cindy Fiorentino' in Z.O.E. Dolores *'Rouge the Bat' in the Sonic the Hedgehog series *'Yuhi Kurenai' in Naruto *'Marin's Mama' in Fullmetal Alchemist *'Melopsum' in Ragnarok The Animation *'Lamia' in Mao Dante *'???' in ??? Trivia *Her blood type is ???. *Her hobbies are ???. *Her height is ???. *Her star sign is a Pisces. *She isn't marry, and doesn't have any children. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES